falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
12.7mm round
|item name2 =12.7mm round, hollow point |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.064 |value2 =7 |baseid2 = |item name3 = 12.7mm round (junk) |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.064 |value3 =4 |baseid3 = |item name3 =12.7mm round, jacketed hollow point |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.064 |value3 =3 |baseid3 = |item name4 =12.7mm round (junk) 15px|link=JSawyer |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.064 |value4 =0 |baseid4 = |footer = 12.7mm bullet compared to .22LR bullet. }} 12.7mm rounds are a rare type of ammunition manufactured by Hauer Premium in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Hauer Premium Show Stopper 12.7mm civic defense round is a large pistol round. In essence, these rounds consist of a big flat bullet in a straight case, with a rebated rim.J.E. Sawyer: "12.7mm is basically something in the .50 AE / .50 Beowulf range: big flat bullet, straight case, rebated rim." While they have an identical bullet diameter to the .50 caliber rifle round, the much smaller case means it holds less powder and can be safely used in man-portable auto-loading weapons. Production Standard and JHP 12.7mm rounds can be crafted at a reloading bench. A single cartridge requires the following ingredients: Breakdown Breaking down a standard 12.7mm round yields: Weapons using this ammunition * 12.7mm pistol ** Li'l Devil * 12.7mm submachine gun ** 12.7mm submachine gun (GRA) * Survivalist's rifle Variants 12.7mm round, hollow point Hollow point bullets mushroom and break up on impact, causing massive trauma on fleshy, unarmored targets. However, this also means they break up when they hit things like armor plate, drastically reducing the weapon's penetrating power. 12.7mm round (junk) The Junk Rounds perk from the Dead Money add-on was at one point intended to create ammunition of a special subtype. Called "Junk" or "JNK", these rounds all provided the same modifiers regardless of caliber: 0.75x to Damage and 1.5x to Gun Condition. The rounds remain present in game code but are not placed in any locations, and if somehow obtained cannot be used in any weapons, even those chambered for the correct caliber. Curiously, the presence of 12.7mm JNK rounds indicates that the perk was to provide a recipe for crafting 12.7mm rounds, though the final version of the perk does not include one. This may be a bug or oversight, similar to 12.7mm ammunition's initial absence from most merchant inventories and the lack of a crafting recipe for the ammunition. JSawyer integrates these rounds into the Junk Rounds perk and allows them to be craftable in the game as originally intended. 12.7mm round, JHP hand load A new type of ammunition added with the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, JHP, or jacketed hollow point, uses a metal-clad bullet that retains most of the damage bonus of ordinary hollow point rounds, but with a less severe armor penalty. Comparison Locations * Vendortron, moderately low levels. * Knight Torres, Hidden Valley bunker. * The arms merchant at the 188 Trading Post semi-regularly sells 12.7mm ammunition. * You can find 10-30 rounds in the Bloodborne cave. Two twelve round boxes, one by each 12.7mm weapon in the cave. * Daniel Contreras, Camp McCarran at fairly low levels. Sells in extreme amounts (2,000-3,000 at a time). * Cliff Briscoe, Novac at higher levels. * Great Khans, Legionaries, and Fiends will occasionally carry some rounds. Especially Legionaries encountered with 12.7mm weapon after mid level. * Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam. Sells in extreme amounts (1,000-3,000 at a time). * The Great Khan armorer will sell these in extreme amounts, from 500 to 3,000 rounds at a time. Notes * 12.7mm rounds could not be made at the reloading bench prior to patch 1.2.0.31x, and could not be broken down prior to patch 1.4.0.5xx. * 12.7mm rounds weighed 0.0064 units - one-tenth their current weight - prior to patch 1.4.0.5xx. * 12.7mm hollow point rounds have the same Pip-Boy image as .45-70 Gov't rounds, not the usual from the regular 12.7mm round. Gallery FNV 10mm bullet.png|12.7mm bullet en profile Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition de:12,7-mm-Patrone ru:12,7-мм патрон